Hello Atlanteans
by Re-Animated
Summary: An unscheduled off-world activation throws the last living Atlantean into the midsts of the Atlantis team. Carson is amazed with her genetics. Ronon is enthralled by her ancient beauty. And John is doing everything he can to keep his hands to himself. {On Hiatus}
1. Welcome Back to Atlantis

Sheppard, Rodney, Ronon, and Teyla were taking their normal lunch break in the mess hall when the gate alarm sounded. The halls were crowded as they ran past many scientists and other military officials. Taking the nearest transporter to the gate room they turned a corner and came out from the hall to the left of the main staircase.

Dr. Weir was already in position in the command room shouting orders.

The guards near the gate let off their safety caps and were aiming at the wormhole. Sheppard hurried forward along with Ronon and Teyla, armed and ready for the signal. Rodney went to the DHD device and read out the code.

"Incoming message from. . .wait. . .that's not possible." Rodney gripped the side of the machine as his eyes stared at the incoming info on the screen.

"Rodney!" Dr. Weir shouted impatiently.

"Yes. . .yes, well you see the address isn't like anything I've seen before. I don't even think it should be compatible with. . ."

"Get to the point Rodney!" Sheppard said.

"It's not from this galaxy. Or any other one we've ever heard of."

The alarms went off again and an object came flying through the gate. The second it hit the floor the wormhole vanished and the room went silent. The guards stepped forward to assess the situation. Sheppard and the gang proceeded past the lower level infantry.

To everyone's complete surprise there was a figure wrapped up tightly from head to toe in dirtied white linens. It quite easily resembled a mummy. The body was still.

"Okay. . ." Sheppard looked at Teyla and Ronon in confusion before turning around to look up at Dr. Weir and Rodney now looking over the balcony.

"It's. . .a dead body." He stated.

Turning his attention back to the 'new arrival' Sheppard lowered his weapon and motioned for the rest of the guards to do the same.

Dr. Weir turned back to Rodney.

"Can we redial that address from here?"

Rodney returned to the DHD console and looked at the incoming address they had received.

"It's absolutely impossible. There are five more chevrons required then what we have on our gate. And half of the glyphs alone aren't even on ours."

Dr. Weir turned back to the gate and Sheppard.

"Right, let's take the body out of here to one of the labs." She proceeded down the stairs towards the team.

"Dr. Zelenka, do you have an empty examination table in Lab 5?" She pressed a button on her headset, looking off at a patch of wall as she transmitted the message.

There was a crackle in the earpiece then the familiar accent of Radek came through.

"Yes there's slot open at the moment. What can I do for you?"

As Dr. Weir explained that she was going to have someone bring him down a body to examine, Sheppard inspected the body even more.

He had this awful feeling in his gut that something wasn't right. Loosening his grip on the gun, seeing that he didn't need its protection, Sheppard stepped forward till he was a few inches away from the body.

"Have you seen anything like this before?" He turned to look at both Teyla and Ronon. Teyla shook her head slowly and glanced to Ronon. The big guy took a look at the body again and shrugged his shoulder.

"I was on the run most of the time. Didn't meet people often and when I did I didn't stay long enough to find out about their customs."

Sheppard said nothing and glanced down at the body again. He nudged his foot against its side and turned it over.

A muffled groan of pain came from the linen wrapped head. The team, startled by the noise, lifted their guns on instinct and pointed at the body as it shifted very slightly.

"Dr. Weir! We need a medic! Get Carson down here NOW!"

John handed his weapon to Teyla blindly and knelt by the body. Its movements were increasing and the sounds of anguished pain could be clearly heard throughout the room.

He flipped out a pocket knife within seconds and began stripping away the linen around the face. Layer upon layer came off and for a while the person stopped moving.

For a moment John was afraid who ever it was had suffocated. But when he pulled back one last strip away from the face, a mouth was revealed.

The lips parted and took in large gasps of air. John continued stripping away the linen on the face until he heard the sounds of the gurney being rolled quickly towards them.

Stopping, he looked up and felt relieved when he saw Carson and two other medical officers coming over in a rush.

He backed off and Carson took his spot kneeling on the floor. The other medics went to each end and grabbed hold.

"Alright then lads, one. . . two. . ." And on three they lifted the person up and onto the awaiting gurney.

Within seconds the body was strapped safely down to the gurney and they were rushing off down the corridor towards the medical bay.

Sheppard dismissed Teyla and Ronon and followed after the medics.

Hanging a quick right down the hall he took the transporter over to the medical bay.

The moment he stepped through the door the place was already in an uproar of movement and noise. Five medical officers along with Carson were already at work huddled over the body.

Each of them had a pair of scissors and was rapidly cutting the linen away from the body. A scream of pain escaped from the group and two other medics came over with a large array of equipment.

The body itself was barely seen through the cracks of the medics at work. Another cry of anguish and he just couldn't take it any more. John walked to within a safe distance and spoke to Carson.

"Can't you do something for the pain?" He hissed between gritted teeth as he glared at the Scottish doctor.

"No, not yet I'm afraid. Until we get these wrappings off we won't be able to put in an IV line." The doctor sighed and hurried his pace of cutting.

He was working on the face and had finally gotten to the last layer. He pulled the cloth off the face and uncovered the nose, eyes, and a slight amount of gold hair.

"Can ya hear me, love?" Carson flipped out a small flashlight from one of his lab coat pockets and shined them in the eyes. Wide pools of blue stared back at him, flinching at the brightness of the light.

Convulsions started taking hold of the person and they shook manically.

"Her hearts going into shock." Carson stated as he ripped at the cloth on her chest.

Clear, smooth skin was revealed and John tried his best to keep his eyes off what he knew he shouldn't look at. Instead he glanced at the face of the girl.

By Earth standards she was young. Most likely not a day over 20. It disgusted him knowing that someone had wrapped her up alive like they did. And from the pain and convulsions he couldn't be sure if that was all they did.

Maybe she had been beaten. Tortured?

The doctors soon dispersed from her side and cleared away the linen wrappings.

"I need a sedative now!" Carson's voice called as he and another medic were holding the girls body down to the gurney.

A man prepped the syringed at a table on the other side of the room and came running with it poised and ready to go.

Carson took it from him and glanced over at John.

"Get over here and hold her arm straight for me."

John asked no questions and grabbed the girls right wrist and held it down to the bed. His other hand resting firmly on her shoulder, pushing down.

Carson flicked the side of the syringe and pushed the end until a drop of liquid beaded at the tip.

Within seconds of injecting the sedative the girl began to grow still and the shouting of pain soon ceased as well. John let go of her and took a step back as a group of doctors came over and began to start up an IV line.

"What the hell was that about?" He said angrily at the doctor.

"Well, I can't be sure until I get the blood tests back but I'm thinking she's been poisoned."

"Poisoned?"

"Aye, lad. And a particularly nasty one too, I should think." Carson walked around to the other side of the bed and lifted up the girls arm.

"See this cut right here?" He pointed to a deep, ugly cut on her upper arm. John took a step closer to get a better look.

"The edge of the wound is tinged in a gruesome green bruise that looks to be spreading quite rapidly."

"And what does that mean for her?" John asked though he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

"Well she was obviously injured by a poisoned weapon of some kind, but it's my guess that this wound isn't even an hour old." One of the lower medics came up to them and handed Carson a swap. The doctor took a sample of the gooey looking substance in the wound before capping it off and giving it back.

"Get this analyzed as soon as possible. We need to know what we're dealing with."

The man nodded and left after taking a few blood samples from the newly installed IV line.

"How long before she wakes up?" John asked.

Carson looked thoughtful for a few moments. "At least not for another six hours. Maybe longer."

John nodded his head unconsciously. His radio gave a little crackling noise before Dr. Weir's voice came through over the intercom.

"Colonel Sheppard?"

He clicked the speaker button as he left Carson and left the infirmary.

"Yeah. What is it?" Another crackle followed.

"Debriefing now. My office."

"On my way."


	2. Point of No Return

The central spire. Everything you needed was there. From the medical bay to the gate room to McKays lab. It was also where anyone who was anyone in the military field of Atlantis was gathering right at this moment.

And that included Colonel John Sheppard.

He had just left the medical bay and was making his way towards Dr. Weir's office. Usually she would use the conference room for these kinds of meetings but for some reason this needed the most discrete silence only few people were privileged to hear.

John took the steps two at a time and passed through the control, which was now back to its normal chatter, and to Dr. Weir's office. Turning off his radio com he shut the door behind him.

"Lock it, Colonel."

He slid the dead bolt locks into place. Not once had he known her to lock this door. Turning his attention back to the room he noticed the others were already there and seated.

"Now that we're all here I would like to go over the situation from the beginning."

Dr. Weir's eyes turned and landed on Rodney. He was glancing at his feet until he realized they were waiting for him.

"Oh yes." He sat up straighter in his chair.

"Well we all saw the wormhole, there's no questioning that."

Ronon gave Rodney a look that said 'no shit.' Rodney cleared his throat and looked away from Ronon who leaning against the wall in front of him.

"Like I said before, the address isn't from any planet I've seen in the ancient data base. More importantly I don't think it's from any of the galaxies on the star maps."

Lifting his laptop off his lap he pressed the buttons on the screen a few times, drawing up the address that had dialed them.

"See these glyphs here?" He pointed to over a dozen oddly shaped symbols.

"Our stargate doesn't even have these. Neither does the one back at Stargate Command."

Rodney touched the screen once more and the address was shown in full. John who was leaning over his shoulder to look couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"But that can't be the address. It's at least twenty glyphs long. There's no stargate that even dial that address."

Dr. Weir looked worried as she leaned forward. Rodney handed her the laptop and her eye remained fixed to the screen.

"Are you sure you can't identify these other symbols?" Her eyes glanced up to Rodney.

"I've run them through our computers and even the ancients but there's nothing to even suggest that these exist. My guess is that we're dealing with something far bigger then even Atlantis."

At his words Dr. Weir and John looked at him with shock. The room was silent for a few minutes while they let the information digest. What could possibly be bigger then their discovery of Atlantis?

"What about the person?" Dr. Weir asked John.

"Carson's got her hooked up to moniters and stuff and said he was going to run a few tests. We should get the results when a few hours."

Dr. Weir nodded.

"Can we try to redial the address?" Her voice sounded almost pleading as looked at Rodney for the answer.

"I don't think even someone of intelligence such as mine can work this out."

"Can't we. . . adapt the gate and add the symbols?"

Rodney cringed and took the laptop which she was handing back to him.

"Dr. Jackson hasn't even been able to recreate a stargate. For now all we can do is run some tests but in the long run I think it's impossible."

The conversation was making the insides of John's stomach turn. He walked around the office and to the glass window overlooking the gate room. Crossing his arms across his chest he watched the guards talking, their weapons lowered but on hand should things get out of hand again.

For all they knew another body could come flying through the gate at any moment. Teyla was saying something to Dr. Weir but he tuned them out. Instead his hears sought out the oceans waves lapping up against the docks of the city. The salty sea air could be smelled through the open windows and balconies all across the city.

"And the girl?" Ronon's deep voice cut through his thoughts and brought him back to the present. He turned to give them his attention.

"Yes, what is to become of her when she is better?" Teyla surely wanted to let the girl stay or put her with the Athosians in a comfortable home. Obviously sending her home wasn't an option.

"We'll keep her here, for close examinations, and wait to hear what Dr. Beckett has to say. For all we know she could be an enemy."

John scoffed at Dr. Weir while shaking his head slightly.

"I highly doubt that to be the case. Whoever sent her through ensured she would have no way of attacking us by poisoning her to near death."

"She was poisioned?" Teyla asked in shock.

"Yeah. . .didn't I already mention that?" John gave her a lopsided grin before continuing on.

"Look, I say we just wait and see what she has to say. There's no way she could possibly walk, let alone harm someone, in her condition."

"Alright then. It's settled. Everything about the address to the girl coming through the gate is to be kept within all gate room personel. I've already informed everyone in the control. You're dismissed."

Dr. Weir watched them go and turned back to the reports on her desk as soon as her door was shut. There was going to be a lot to update Stargate Command about and she would personally put together the report.

"That went well." John said as they walked down the steps to the gate room.

"Yes, if you think that having some unknown planet somewhere out there throwing people around like mummies through our gate address, which I should remind you we have NO idea how they got, puts my mind at ease." Rodney droned on sarcastically as he fiddled with his laptop.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more important things to do then talk with someone with less then half of my own IQ level." Though to most people this would sound offending, coming from Rodney it was accepted. He was after all their most brilliant scientist.

At a fork in the hallway he left them and turned right heading towards his lab. Mumbling something about the impossibilities of the compatibility between the gates.

Ronon rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Teyla.

"So, ready for me to beat your butt at sparing?" He grinned in a devilish manner. Teyla's eyes turned from their usual softness into a hard set determination that most people in the city avoided. Unknown to many, but Teyla was actually really competitive.

"If you think you can handle it." She said eyeing him as if he was weaker then she. He caught her glance and smiled wider.

"You're on." And after they both said goodbye to John they followed McKay down the hall towards the nearest transporter.

John shook his head and chuckled under his breath. Those two were just as bad as any brother and sister he ever met. Though he couldn't be sure since he was an only child.

All other duties had been called off earlier in order to keep everyone in their rooms. After the emergency was called off they went about their business. But after all that had happened, Colonel Sheppard was anything but ready to get back to work.

No, instead he decided it was time for an early night in. Making his way to the transporter he came out down the hall from his room. Swiping his hand over the power cells by the door he made his way into the room.

Stripping his vest and shirt off he was asleep before he fell on the bed.

**A./N.: Sorry that this chapter isn't as exciting as the first one. I felt it was needed. But I can promise you the next chapter will be better. **

**It's already finished but unless the people who read the story aren't going to review, I don't know if it's worth my time to update. So PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW! I'd like to hear what you would like to happen in the next chapter. Thanks!**


	3. Sickening Vibes

It was supposed to be his day off for they first time in two weeks. After all the commotion from the previous day, John believed he had earned the right to sleep in late. But whoever that was pounding on his door at the god-forsaken hour of 11 o'clock must have missed the memo.

"Colonel Sheppard?" More banging followed the call and John found himself groaning as he rolled over onto his back.

"Go away!" He ordered with as much authority he could manage in his sleepy condition.

"Colonel Sheppard, I'm sorry for the disturbance but Carson ordered me to bring you back to the medical bay immediately." The voice was familiar… ah, Teyla.

John ignored her and turned back over onto his stomach. Carson could sure as hell find some one else to be his test rat today. It was an unofficial holiday.

A whirring noise came from the direction of the door just as he was slipping back into sleep. A ray of light from the hallway casting in on him and illuminating much of the room. John grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at the doorway.

"Tell Carson to find someone else!" He said with annoyance.

Footsteps echoed through the room as Teyla walked closer to the bed. Standing with her hands on her hips she loomed over the figure that was Colonel Sheppard.

"When I say immediately I mean I'll do it even if I have to get Ronan to help." There was a smug tone to her voice as she took a step away from him.

John was sitting upright in a heartbeat and now very much wide awake. Ronan could be seen standing outside his door with a smirk on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. John sighed and got up.

"All right, already. Tell him I'll be down in ten minutes. At least give me a minute to shower." John pushed past her and headed for the attached bathroom.

"You can take a shower in under ten minutes?" Teyla looked at him curiously. For her people, bathing was a task bordering on the ritualistic in which they took as long as they needed and enjoyed it.

"Any normal man can take one in under five. Now get." His hand motioned to his door as he entered the bathroom.

Ten minutes later and Colonel Sheppard was walking into the medical bay. Carson and one of the newer doctors were standing around the bed of their newest patient. A very alert and awake patient.

Standing still he waited till he could catch Carson's eye before approaching. You never know, she could be manic for all he knew. Two minutes later and Carson's eyes shifted over to his direction. He motioned for him to come over.

"What's so important that you had to send Teyla and Ronon to wake me?" Colonel Sheppard said as he stood at attention by Doctor Beckett. The Scottish man chuckled under his breath as he finished examining the patients charts.

"Teyla and Ronon? No, I believe I asked Rodney to do it." His amusement was only one sided. Colonel Sheppard hoped for Rodney's sake he wouldn't see him today. He wasn't sure if he could control his actions.

"The reason I called you down is because, as you see, our new guest has finally woken." Carson turned with a smile to the blonde beauty and walked over to her bedside once again.

"Are you sure I can't get you something to eat? There are many delicious fruits down in the cafeteria." He asked her hopefully. She needed to eat, no matter what her stomach was telling her.

It took her a moment to find the answer she'd been looking for, but when she spoke it was with a faint trace of a smile.

"No, thank you. I am not in need of sustenance."

Dear God, what a voice! Colonel Sheppard had to stop himself from taking a sharp intake of breath at the sound. So soft, yet strong and determined. He liked that in a woman.

What was he thinking! Just yesterday she had been mummified-like and shoved onto them, a new world with new people she didn't even know! How could he be thinking such things?

"Well, perhaps later then." Carson's face fell with disappointment. "If you don't mind, I have someone I want you to meet." His words attracted the woman's attention and John felt her eyes rest on his curiously.

" Wynne, luv, I would like you to meet Colonel Sheppard. He was the one that found you were still alive."

The smile on her face flourished as she reached out her hand towards him. Only a slight twinge of pain marred her face as she sat up straight. Colonel Sheppard put his hand in hers and shook it firmly but gently. Just as he was pulling back he felt a sharp pull at the back of his mind.

_Colonel Sheppard…Nice smile…Strong handshake…Gorgeous eyes…_

And just like that it was gone and he was left staring into the beautiful depths of Wynne's eyes. He blinked a few times before he realized Carson was talking again.

"Now, I have to run a few more tests before. . ." He was cut off by the beeping of the monitors hooked up to Wynne.

Sitting on the edge of the hospital bed she was busy pulling off the wires attached to various parts of her body. She had just taken out her IV lines when the doctors began to panic.

"No, Miss, you can't take these out yet. You've just been through a life an death situation and you need to rest…"

Wynne on the other hand would have nothing to do with them and she stood from the bed and pushed past the bustling doctors. The hospital gown she'd been changed into swayed around her body with each step she took.

Carson looked bewildered. John was more than amused.

"Wynne, I need you to come back and lay down some more, please." Carson hurried up to her and grabbed both her arms. With that small gesture, as gentle as it was, Wynne's eyes were flooded with fear and panic as she struggled against the strong arms of Doctor Beckett.

John was behind her pulling her against his chest, arms wrapped securely around her upper body and stomach. Her body went limp against him and began to convulse manically.

"Get me a muscle relaxant now!" Carson shouted to one of the trainees as his hands rested on the pulsing base of her neck and her forehead.

The medic ran over with the drug and Carson began to inject it into the muscles of her neck. The effect was almost immediate and Wynne went still. It looked like she was just sleeping peacefully.

"Colonel Sheppard, here please." John lifted Wynne's body onto her hospital bed brought to his side. His heart skipped a beat when his hands touched the bare skin of her arms. She was quickly hooked back up to the monitors, Carson said something about her numbers having dropped since earlier on, and everything went silent.

John pulled up a visitors chair and sat by her side. The constant beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing that helped him calm down. The blood in his veins had began boiling at the body contact with her and he knew something wasn't right.

"Carson… I don't, feel right…" With in seconds his vision went blurry then everything went black.

A.N.: Hey there everyone! Well, here's the third chapter. Can't believe it's been so long since I updated. I had this chapter ready and everything for a while now. So I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE leave me a review and ideas for what you think is going to happen next or what you want to happen. I'm currently having a writers block on this story and would REALLY love some help! Thanks! _


End file.
